Disconnected
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories of the ship ScorpiusxLilyLuna all for your entertainment.
1. Airport

A/N:

Okay. I have to say, I'm sorry. I really am for not updating for a year? I don't even know.

Let's just say I just didn't feel into it? A massive author's block if you will. I can't find it in myself to continue the other multi chapter stories I have.

I hopefully will. (in the near future)

And create more little one-shots.

I don't think we're allowed author's notes to be an actual chapter. So, I'll pitch in a few drabbles of things that sprung up whilst I was being all emotional.

Probably a hundred words each or something.

I'm rambling.

* * *

"The miles won't make a difference, right?" Her voice was on the verge of cracking.

"I... I hope so."

He cradled her to in the warmth of his arms tighter, as if he were to bring her impossibly closer they wouldn't have to face what was becoming more and more inevitable by the second.

"Calling all passengers for Flight 5070 departing for Washington, D.C, please proceed to Gate 3."

All the hustle and bustle of the airport seemed to increase as passengers meandered their way to the designated gate.

Scorpius looked into Lily's eyes and whispered against her lips, "It won't. I promise you."


	2. Definitions

Amongst the growing pile of paperwork that was chaotically arranged on her desk and the airborne letters that she urgently needed to respond to, sat the innocent looking ink-laced paper that was mocking her.

_infatuation_

_noun_

_an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone or something_

Hastily scribbled at the bottom was a deviation from the italicized and seemingly Muggle-printed script.

**But what if it was a long-lived passion?**

She heaved a heavy sigh as she hastily grabbed the note and her wand. With the intention of burning it and subsiding her inner turmoil, she stopped.

She stopped as she did with the past twenty-seven notes. She made a sound that was between a growl and a suppressed scream.

"I swear. The next time, I'll burn the goddamn paper. I swear." She huffed under her breath, talking to herself.

She yanked open a drawer that looked like all the others and stuffed the note along with the others.

With a groan, she rested her head on her steepled fingers.

"Lily, get yourself together."

She knew this was a fucked up situation, more so that she was – with a heavy heart of reluctance and admittance – awaiting the arrival of the next bloody note.

She raised her head, she shook the thoughts out of her head. She wouldn't let a harmless note inflict more damage.

Speak of the devil.

Having caught the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy, who looked every inch the blameless bastard save for the ghost of a smirk on his face and a glint of mischief in his eyes.


	3. Voicemail

A/N: These are voicemails. I considered text/SMS but it was far too blasé for me. Enjoy.

* * *

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 2:03 PM**

_Hey darlin'. You weren't answering your phone, so I'm just leaving a message. Er, yeah. Can you call me back?_

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 2:06 PM**

_Lils! Please pick the up the phone._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 2:10 PM**

_I'm suspicious that you're purposely ignoring my calls and laughing at my expense. Pleaaaase pick up._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 2:15 PM**

_Baby girl, your boyfriend is waiting at the other end of line.. He's feeling really lonely._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 2:17 PM**

_I presume you're really doing something. So, I'll try later. I miss you._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 3:04 PM**

_I think you're finished doing whatever it is you're doing. I have something to say really urgently._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 3:08 PM**

_Plus, I don't think you'd appreciate that I would tell you over voicemail._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 3:14 PM**

_*whistles* Please call me back. I'll talk to you later._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 4:00 PM**

_What are you even doing? Anyways, I still have something to tell you._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 4:03 PM**

_Is that not an incentive enough to be curious and call me back?_

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 4:05 PM**

_Babe! Oh goodness. I got involved in an accident here at Leicester Square. Please come and help._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 4:07 PM**

_Okay. I was kidding. Please don't be alarmed. _

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 4:09 PM**

_P.S Have I caught your attention now?_

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 4:11 PM**

_Wherever you are, please call back._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 4:15 PM**

_I'll call again later. I miss you lots._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 5:13 PM**

_Hullo. So, what are you up to? Still have something to tell youuu._

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 5:30PM**

_I'm at the flat already. I wonder where you are. If you're picking up food, can you please pick up a bag of-_

_*beep*_

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 5:33 PM**

_My mobile rudely interrupted me. As I was saying, could you please pick up a bag of crisps. Thank you._

**From: Scorpius Malfoy, June 2, 2014 5:43 PM**

_Paging a missing girlfriend named Lily Luna Potter, auburn hair and brown eyes. Notorious for not answering her boyfriend's voicemails. If found please call back. Thank you._

She pressed the button on her phone to turn it on and laughed at the countless messages she had from her boyfriend. She listened to each and every one of them before bidding goodbye her colleagues and heading home.

Arriving at the flat, Lily was greeted by a slumbering Scorpius Malfoy who was draped on the sofa, his legs hanging over the edge. She considered waking him but thought against it.

She tiptoed quietly to where he was situated and kissed the tip of his nose softly. His eyes fluttered open, eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Lily," he slurred.

"Yup?" she replied softly.

"I love you."

She smiled and muttered against his lips, " I love you as well."

She could feel the smile on his lips and the pressure that was pushing on her own lips, begging for a response. She tangled a hand softly in his hair and responded to his gentle caress.

"Always remember that," he spoke in a hushed voice, bordering on predator-esque.

He pulled her from her kneeling position and pulled her on top of him, between his legs.

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

A/N: This might have a future of being a multi-chapter.


End file.
